


To Shelter

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Ravus Nox Fleuret, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, Good Guy Ravus Nox Fleuret, Healing, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Ravus Nox Fleuret Lives, Ravus Nox Fleuret Needs A Hug, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Slow Burn, Some Canon Aspects, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Tsuna walked up to the gas pumps calmly. It was a man, he noted, taking in the broad chest and sprawling legs that would no doubt cause the other to tower over Tsuna. The man didn’t move. Tsuna nudged him with the pointed toe of his leather dress shoe.Nothing.“Hey,” Tsuna frowned, squatting down to reach an arm out when he received no answer. He shook the man. “Hey, wake up.” Again, there was no response. Well, that’s annoying. The man looked pretty beaten up, though. How long had he been out in the desert of Leide? His lips were cracked, and there was sand in his hair, and his fair skin was red – from sunburn or from the chafing sandstorms? He wasn’t sure. He did, however, know that he needed to cool the man down; maybe get him some water.Sometimes, you just find somebody unconscious near the gas pumps and you decide that you're gonna be friends. Sometimes, it just be like that.
Relationships: Pre-Ravus Nox Fleuret/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	To Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on bullshit :))) ft Ravus bc he really deserves some love y'all
> 
> This feels unusually dialogue heavy for me, but it just kept coming out lmao.
> 
> I couldn't get Ravus/Tsuna out of my head, so,,,, here we are. Even if it's not quite romantic Ravus/Tsuna yet.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to all of the readers who have been following this universe!! I'm so glad that when I decided to write that first super self-indulgent niche crossover fic, a bunch of you seemed to also really love it!! Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you to all of the newer readers, too!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Of course, it was times like these when Noctis wasn’t around.

He was at Hammerhead – his brother and his retainers found it would be best for Tsuna to lay low for a while. He disagreed but was outvoted four to one. He supposed that he _could_ have used his gloves to fly all the way to the Citadel, easily keeping pace with the Regalia, but for once, he chose to listen.

So, of course it was _now_ that there was a figure in dirty rags, with long hair, and who appeared to be missing an arm slumped over in front of the gas pumps.

Tsuna heaved a sigh. Maybe Noctis had a point in saying that he was a trouble magnet. Only maybe, though. He bit his lip. The smart thing to do would be to call for Cindy, wouldn’t it? He should head back into the garage, look around for the sweet woman who called him all sorts of endearing things, and teasingly called him the new Prince, and wait for Noctis or one of his friends to show up and assess the threat.

He should not, he knows, dare to approach the lump of person who hadn’t realized he was standing there.

Noctis was going to flip out either way, right? So, might as well help this person while they were hopefully still alive.

Tsuna walked up to the gas pumps calmly. It was a man, he noted, taking in the broad chest and sprawling legs that would no doubt cause the other to tower over Tsuna. The man didn’t move. Tsuna nudged him with the pointed toe of his leather dress shoe.

Nothing.

“Hey,” Tsuna frowned, squatting down to reach an arm out when he received no answer. He shook the man. “Hey, wake up.” Again, there was no response. Well, that’s annoying. The man looked pretty beaten up, though. How long had he been out in the desert of Leide? His lips were cracked, and there was sand in his hair, and his fair skin was red – from sunburn or from the chafing sandstorms? He wasn’t sure. He did, however, know that he needed to cool the man down; maybe get him some water.

He did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He shuffled forward, swung the man’s one arm over his shoulder, and then took his own free one to wrap around the other’s waist. Tsuna grunted as he lifted the stranger. The man, despite his haggard appearance, was _heavy_. Likely all muscle – it would make sense, if he had to fight for his life the past ten years – but it didn’t make it any easier to carry him. Or, well, drag in this case.

Tsuna moved as quickly as he could to get the stranger into the garage, then laid him down on the cool concrete. He sighed. “Stay right there,” he warned the unconscious man, and shook his head again.

Noctis was going to kill him.

* * *

It took a little bit, but eventually the man woke up.

Tsuna had a bottle of water next to him as he waited. He had a bucket, too, filled with now dirtied water. He had taken some of Cindy’s cleaner garage towels and dipped them in the bucket to begin wiping the man down. Not only would he be much cleaner than before, it would also help him cool down. He left a damp towel on top of the man’s forehead, changing it whenever he thought it got too warm.

As the man groaned on the ground, Tsuna sat up a bit straighter. Good, he thought, the guy was rejoining the land of the living. He grabbed the bottle of water and moved closer. “Hey, you’re safe,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice soft and low. He didn’t want to spook the man. Another groan, followed by a grunt, and then the man opened his eyes.

Tsuna blinked, leaning forward in interest. “Mukuro?” He asked. It was a reasonable assumption! The man had two different colored eyes. The only person Tsuna knew who was like that was Mukuro, and he assumed his Elements would be looking for a way to find him.

The man’s eyes hardened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a wheeze and a coughing fit. Tsuna hurried to offer the water bottle, slowly tilting the contents into the other’s mouth. The man was still glaring at him as he drank.

Not Mukuro, then.

Tsuna sighed. “Slowly, or else you’re just gonna get sick.” More glaring. “My name is Tsuna. You’re at the Hammerhead rest stop in Leide.” He took the bottle of water away, prompting the man to answer.

“The sun…” he said, voice sounding like he had gargled nails. “Do you know if…” he breathed deeply, and Tsuna helped him to more water. “If the prophecy was fulfilled?”

Tsuna blinked. “What?” He frowned, then. “Oh! You mean the one with the True King dying and all that?” The man stared, so Tsuna took this as the affirmative. “Eh, sort of? We basically said fuck you to the prophecy. King Noctis Lucis Caelum is alive and well.”

It seemed that _all_ this man could do was stare. That’s a little unfortunate. “We?” He asked finally.

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, me and Noct.”

“You and the Prince?”

“Yep.”

“I do not follow.”

Tsuna shrugged, “yeah, it’s kinda complicated. Doesn’t _really_ matter in the grand scheme of things, honestly. Anyway,” Tsuna paused, “who are you?”

“I am – ” The man paused. He gave Tsuna a long look. “Would you leave the matter of my identity be if I do not tell you?” Tsuna shook his head. A long sigh, and then, “my name is Ravus.”

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, and then smiled at the man. “Oh, okay. I thought you were gonna say Byakuran, and if you said Byakuran, we were going to have some issues.”

“Pardon?”

He waved him off. “Another long story, don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get you up. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Ravus kept _looking_ at him, except this time, Ravus was looking at him as if he had grown another head. “I’m not a daemon, I don’t bite,” he snapped. Ravus flinched, but didn’t say anything in response. When Tsuna moved away to stand, Ravus took his offered hand to pull himself up. “You’re safe here, I promise. Nothing is going to hurt you, Ravus.”

Ravus looked like he didn’t believe him in the slightest, but it wasn’t like he was offering up any other comments. He sighed quietly, and gestured for Tsuna to lead the way.

Tsuna ignored the muttered, “except, perhaps, the Prince and his companions.”

He doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that.

* * *

Cindy was staring at him, and then at Ravus, and then back to him. Again. One more time. Why did people just feel the need to stare? At least say something, Tsuna thought. The constant staring was getting annoying.

“Six, you and yer brother are like catnip for trouble. Both of y’alls hearts are just too good.” She finally said, eyeing Ravus once again. “I’m not gettin’ involved in family affairs, but…you best be tellin’ him you…picked up a stray.”

Tsuna furrowed his brows. He wasn’t sure why Noctis would have an issue with him helping someone out, but Cindy’s tone left no room for argument. He agreed easily, and with one last look at Ravus, Cindy left the room. “Noct’ll understand, don’t worry.”

Ravus turned to him, a deep frown marring his features. He had cleaned up since their first chat, but he was still a tad scraggly. “Noct? You mean the Prince?”

“Uh, yeah? Like I said before, complicated.”

“Prince Noctis is an only child.”

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, Ravus,” Tsuna quipped as if the man should already know that.

“The bonds forged in battle _are_ often the strongest,” the man murmured. “You’ve fought with him, then?” Ravus gave him a once over. Tsuna knew he was searching for what made Tsuna a fighter. He knew he wasn’t a wall of muscle, and he had a rather petite figure, but looks could be deceiving. “How did you even manage to keep up?”

Tsuna huffed, “magic fire and a strong will.”

Ravus rose a brow, “care to elaborate?”

“No.”

The man made a noise, and it sounded similar to a snort, but by the time Tsuna looked back up at his face, it was schooled into careful neutrality. The smallest of grins took its place on Tsuna’s face. “Come on, I gotta call Noct, and he’ll probably want to talk with you. If not Noct, then Iggy. I’ve come to realize that he’s the one who gets all the work done around here. Noct’s just the figurehead – but I didn’t say that.”

Ravus looked mildly amused, but then nodded with a sigh, “yes, I do believe that Scientia will have some choice words for me, if not the Prince himself.”

“You gotta stop calling him the Prince, man. Noctis is the King now.”

“Yes,” Ravus sighed again, “I suppose you’re right.”

* * *

“Hey, so, you know how you said that I have a habit of picking up strays?”

There was rustling on the other end of the line. _“Tsuna, you didn’t.”_

“I didn’t _mean_ to, but he was, like, half dead in front of the pumps!”

A sigh. “ _Was it a hunter? Does he have dog tags like I do? If he’s a hunter, we gotta let Dave know.”_

Tsuna shifted, quiet for a moment. “I don’t think he’s a hunter.” There was something flickering in the back of his mind. Danger of a confrontation. Be careful, it warned, of how you say things.

_“What? Oh, Six, did someone get run out of an outpost by a daemon before the sun rose?”_ Noctis sounded genuinely concerned.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Tsuna admitted. “He was dehydrated, and dirty, and he looks like he’s stared death in the face and then told them to try their luck.” He paused, biting his lip, “I thought he was a Byakuran at first.”

There was silence, _“what? Tsuna. Please tell me that it’s not another Byakuran wanting to take over the world. We just got rid of Ardyn, I don’t think I can handle another world-level threat again so soon.”_

“Oh! No, don’t worry, don’t worry! It’s not a Byakuran, even if he does sort of look like him! Well, he looks like a cross between Byakuran and Mukuro, and well, maybe Gladio, but also, like, Squalo, too.” He squinted. “Yeah. I think that would work as a description.”

_“What on Eos are you talking about, dude?”_

“Well, he’s got two different colored eyes, like Mukuro, he’s got the white hair like Byakuran, and the pretty features, he’s built like Gladio, and his hair is long, kinda like Squalo’s. The main reason he’s like Squalo, though, is because he’s missing his arm.” There was more rustling that came from the other end of the phone, and then a muffled conversation took place away from the microphone. Tsuna couldn’t make out what was being said, but he assumed that Noctis was talking to Ignis. He hummed, “he’s been really polite since I found him, and he’s made sure that _I_ drink water, even though _he’s_ the one dehydrated.” Ravus gave a graceless snort, leaning back against the nearest wall as he watched Tsuna curiously.

There was a noise of distress from the phone, and Tsuna blinked. “Noct?” He asked, “everything alright?”

It wasn’t his brother who responded to him, but instead, Ignis _. “Hello, Tsuna. It’s Ignis speaking,”_ as if the brunette was unaware. _“Noctis is currently having a meltdown. If you would be so kind to put Ravus on the phone.”_

Tsuna blinked, “oh! You do know him! He mentioned you earlier, but I just kinda assumed that the whole advisor to the king made you famous and all.” He turned to Ravus, stepping towards him. “Iggy wants to speak with you.” Ravus looked at him, unhappy, but reached out for the phone, pushing himself off the wall.

“Scientia,” the man greeted, face hardening. Tsuna wasn’t sure what was being said, but it was causing Ravus to scowl.

Without thinking about it, Tsuna reached up and pressed his fingers against Ravus’s face, smoothing out the wrinkles and the furrow of his brow. Once he realized what he had done, Tsuna felt heat creep into his cheeks, and he quickly retracted his hands. “Sorry!” He whispered. Ravus was looking at him with wide eyes, and it didn’t seem like he was paying attention to anything Ignis was saying on the phone. Tsuna looked away, trying to pretend like he hadn’t just caressed the man’s face without permission.

After a while, Ravus grunted, “no tricks on my end, Scientia.” Tsuna’s Hyper Intuition flared at the honesty, and he smiled softly. “I came because I have nowhere else to go. Niflheim is in ruin, Tenebrae never recovered, and Altissia turns me away even as I seek asylum.” Tsuna bit his lip. “I understand the King’s dislike and distrust of me. The feeling is mutual, I assure you, but I wouldn’t be asking this if I had any other options.” Tsuna whirled around, and grabbed the phone.

“Iggy, I’m like. Kinda sorta the new Prince, right?”

_“Ah, well, you and Noctis consider each other brothers in all but blood, so I would assume that he would want to make sure that you have the title –”_ Tsuna cut him off.

“Oh! Great. I’m giving Ravus asylum.”

_“Wait, Tsuna, you cannot just – ”_

“Talk to you later, Iggy! Make sure you tell Noct, yeah? Bye!” He clicked off the phone. Noctis might be angry later, and he doesn’t know the history between Ravus and the group, but he couldn’t just stand aside and do _nothing!_ He had done that for most of his life! If he had the chance to help someone, he would. Tsuna looked at the man, “I would say don’t make me regret it, but I know you were telling the truth.” He shrugged.

His eyes raked over the man, assessing. He frowned, then stepped closer and squinted. “Something…something isn’t right,” he muttered, hands immediately searching the man’s body. Tsuna patted his chest, his neck, his shoulders. He paused at the shoulders, fingers twitching. “Not right…” He repeated, frowning.

“Tsuna,” Ravus asked him, voice straining the closer the brunette got to the shoulder the magitek arm had rested on. There was a shrill ringing, and Tsuna was pretty sure it was the cellphone, but he paid it no mind. His mind was focused on the _not right, not right!_ coming from Ravus. “Your Flames…” he murmured. Ravus had _Flames_ – which was as odd as it wasn’t – but there was something wrong. It reminded him of the Vindice and the Flames of Night. “How…?” His hand curled over Ravus’ shoulder. Something inside him pushed forward, and he let it. Tsuna let himself be guided by soft hands and gentle coaxing from something _warm_ and _bright_ that wasn’t his Sky Flame. There was light, and a shout, and then…then the _not right_ was gone. He backed away, a bit dazed. “Fixed it.” He stated casually, voice airy.

“You’re…” Ravus’ voice seemed far away. Tsuna was tired. He just wanted to close his eyes. He could take a nap, right? A nap sounded fantastic right about then. So, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

He dreamt of a young woman in an ornate bedroom who brushed back his hair and thanked him softly. Her hands were warm, and he knew she was kind. She had a message for him. No, not for him, but for Ravus. Tsuna would be sure to deliver it.

* * *

“I just said that I don’t know what happened! He hung up on you, and then he started talking about how something wasn’t right, and – ” Ravus’ breath hitched. “He…he _healed_ the last bit of the Scourge that was in me. He shouldn’t have been able to do such a thing. How…how is that possible?”

Tsuna grunted, trying to crack his eyes open. “What...what happened?”

There was suddenly a presence next to him, and Tsuna groaned slightly as he was shifted to a new position. Ravus held the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he moved Tsuna. “You passed out.” Ravus said. “You healed me.” Ravus pursed his lips for a moment, rolling his shoulder a bit to adjust the phone. “He’s awake. Put Noctis on the phone. Now.” His face was hard, which caused Tsuna to sigh. He wasn’t sure what Ravus was going to say to Noctis, but he didn’t have any energy to stop the impending conversation.

“Dear Noctis,” Ravus began, voice dripping with derision and condescension. “When were you going to tell someone that you’ve another Oracle on your hands?”

It was finally Tsuna’s turn to glare at Ravus. “”m not an Oracle,” he grumbled.

_“He’s an Oracle.”_ Tsuna heard Noctis tell Ravus through the phone. _“Don’t listen to him. Also, hey, thought you were dead? What the fuck, dude?”_

Ravus shouted, “I believe that he’s an Oracle considering he healed the Scourge!” He paused, then sighed, “the matter of my life is rather complicated, and seems to be on par with _your_ story, True King.” He paused. “He has given me asylum.”

_“Yeah, I heard. He’s too nice. You’re an ass, Ravus.”_

Ravus scowled, but Tsuna patted his chest with the back of his hand. “Everyone deserves a second chance. Let me up?” Ravus kept looking at him, not moving for a while. His one arm was pressing down on him, a large palm spread across his chest to keep Tsuna still. Eventually, he lifted his hand, which allowed Tsuna to push himself to sit up.

“Uh-huh,” Ravus hummed, not removing his gaze from Tsuna.

“You look like you’re worried I’m going to keel over at any minute. I won’t.” Tsuna shifted, moved a tad closer to Ravus and the phone, and managed to catch Noctis’ mumbling.

_“Great, he’s already hovering over Tsuna like he did with Luna. The guy’s gonna be insufferable!”_

Tsuna blinked. Luna? Ravus hovered over Luna? He blinked again, and suddenly the pieces started to click together. The missing arm, the lingering Scourge, the hesitation from Cindy, the sighs from Ignis, and…the thank you from Luna. He swallowed thickly. “Oh.”

He bit his lip.

“Hey, Noct?” He called out, making sure that his voice would be loud enough to carry through the phone speakers. “I’m good with this. Like, totally, one hundred percent good with this, man. I’ll call you later.” He reached for the phone, tugging it out of Ravus’ lose grasp. “Don’t worry about me. This is great.”

An attractive, brooding man wanting to, what, protect him? Take care of him? _Hover?_ It would be nice for a change, that’s for sure.

Yes, how ever shall he live with that?

“Ravus?”

“Yes?”

“Luna forgives you.”

He went silent.

“Thank you, Tsuna.”

* * *

_“Tsuna, I don’t know what you think is going to happen, but you can’t just woo Ravus by being your old clumsy self and just assume he’s going to find it endearing. He’s not gonna see that you can’t take care of yourself and vow to stick around to make sure you stay alive.”_ Noctis argued.

Tsuna flopped back onto the couch. “What do you mean?” That made no sense, and Noctis knew it. “It worked with Iggy, didn’t it?”

He squawked, _“you’re on speakerphone, Tsuna! C’mon, man! I told that to you in confidence!”_

“Or like how Prompto did it with Gladio,” Tsuna added after a moment of thought.

Another, higher pitched squawk filtered through the speakers, _“Noct! Buddy! You pinky promised!”_

_“Is Ravus even interested in men?”_ A deeper voice questioned. Gladio, Tsuna assumed.

_“Yes.”_

Another squawk from Prompto. _“What – Iggy! How the heck do you know that?”_

Ignis sniffed, _“how do you think?”_

_“I hate you, Tsuna. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”_

Tsuna hummed himself, a grin on his face. He knew that everything would work out. Ravus was already doting on him, even if the man didn’t know it. Tsuna gave it a few more weeks before one of them caved and confessed. He couldn’t see it being Ravus, though. The man was much too stiff. Tsuna would probably wake up one day and decide he didn’t want to wait anymore, and just press a good morning kiss to Ravus’ cheek, and he had a feeling that would be all that’s needed. He hung up the phone, letting Noctis get back to his work, and simply smiled.

He’d have to ask Gokudera and Spanner to build Ravus a new arm. Maybe. If they guy even wanted one. Ravus seemed to be doing just fine as he was, so he would have to ask.

Yeah, he thought, everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the latest installment!! If you did, please be sure to leave a kudos, and if you've got the time, drop a comment! They are my lifeblood and I appreciate them so much. 
> 
> I apologize for any out of character-ness, but! Once again, they just wanted to be written this way xD I feel like Ravus would one hundred percent latch onto Tsuna and devote himself completely to the guy. He would want to Protect(TM) and the only way he knows how to do so would be to Hover(TM) lmao


End file.
